


Guess Who's Coming for Dinner

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Family, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Wayne gets a surprise visit from her mother at home in Gotham. (May Year 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Dinner Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note on the Amazons: for the purposes of this story, assume the Bana-Mighdall rejoined the other Amazons before Diana's birth.
> 
> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

Alfred opened the front door to a sight that startled even the unflappable Englishman. Standing tall and proud on the front stoop was Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, flanked by two armed women on both sides.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. How may I help you?" Alfred greeted.

"I am here to see my daughter." The Queen declared.

"Of course, right this way, Your Majesty." Alfred said ushering them into the manor and silently escorting them to the formal sitting room.

"May I get you something while you wait for Her Highness?" Alfred asked.

"No." Hippolyta replied, and Alfred quickly left the room.

Alfred easily found Diana in the nursery. "Miss Diana?"

"Yes, Alfred?" Diana replied looking up from the book she was reading on the floor with Alexandria.

"Queen Hippolyta and her guard are in the sitting room. She wishes to speak with you."

Diana was momentarily confused. "My mother is here?"

"Indeed, Madam." Alfred replied.

Diana continued to stare at him for a moment.

"Would you like me to stay with Miss Alex while you attend to Her Majesty and her guard?" Alfred asked.

"No, that's alright. I'll take her with me." Diana said picking up Alex and a toy for her to play with.

"Will you require anything, Miss Diana?" Alfred asked following her out of the nursery.

"I think a pot of tea would be good." Diana said after a slight pause.

"One can never go wrong with tea, madam." Alfred replied and went to the kitchen to fetch it.

* * *

Diana immediately recognized all five of the Amazons present. Aside from her mother, there was Phillipus, the general of the Amazon army and probably her mother's best friend; Alexa, a petite red-head with a penchant for books and a dislike for combat; Mala, one of Diana's best friends from the Themyscira and an immensely skilled warrior; and Artemis, the fiercest warrior of the Bana-Mighdall and Diana's chief rival.

"Mother, what do I owe the pleasure?" Diana tried to hold back the sarcasm in her voice.

The Amazons were frozen at the sight of the princess carrying an infant.

Diana looked from the Amazons to her daughter and had to suppress a smile.

"Mother, sisters, this is my daughter Alexandria." Diana said.

"The gods told us you had been blessed with a child, but I had to see it for myself." Hippolyta gasped. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you." Diana said placing the infant on the floor in the front of the couch and handing her the toy she had brought with her. "What can I do for you, Mother?" Diana said putting her newly freed hands on her hips. It was a common pose for her, but she was usually wearing a much more star-spangley outfit than the casual lilac dress she was currently wearing.

"We are here for a variety of reasons." The Queen replied.

Diana gestured for Amazons to sit and did so as well.

* * *

Bruce cleared his desk for the weekend at 2:00 pm and headed out. He quickly made his way through the streets of Gotham City to Gotham Academy. Helena was waiting for him when he got there and surprisingly, so was Dick.

Dick helped Helena into the backseat and climbed in the front.

"Don't you have Mathletes this afternoon?" Bruce asked.

"It was cancelled so we could all start our long weekend." Dick replied.

"Aren't parent-teacher conferences Monday?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. No class though." Dick replied.

Bruce nodded.

"Guess what I did at school today, Daddy." Helena said.

"What, Kitten?" Bruce obliged.

Dick smirked. Wally would die if he ever saw Bruce in "daddy mode."

"I made a card for Diana." She exclaimed.

"That was very nice of you, Helena." Bruce said

"Yeah, that's pretty cool, Lena." Dick added honestly.

"Did you make her a card, Dick?" Helena asked.

"No, I didn't." Dick admitted. "But I should do something."

"Really?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. I mean it's going to be Diana's first real Mother's Day this year, and I am kind of her stepson. I can at least buy her a card or flowers or something." Dick replied with a shrug.

Bruce was oddly touched that Dick and Helena had taken so well to Diana.

* * *

"I expected as much." Hippolyta said.

In the background Diana heard the door from the house to the garage open and close followed by familiar footsteps in the hall.

"I know your mind is made up and while I am disappointed, I will not waste any more time arguing with you about it." Hippolyta continued.

Diana nodded and suppressed an eye roll. Her mother's guard tensed hearing the noise in the hall.

" _Let's go see if Alfred has any cookies." Dick suggested._

" _Yeah!" Lena exclaimed._

" _Don't spoil your dinner." Bruce said as the teen led the 6-year-old toward the kitchen and hopefully a sweet treat._

_They both looked back at Bruce. Helena vigorously nodded her head, but Dick just smirked._

"Excuse me." Diana said and quickly moved to the door. Before stepping through it she glanced back at baby Alex to make sure she was content with her toy for a few seconds.

As expected Bruce was quickly making his way toward the hardly used formal sitting room. Diana stopped only a couple of steps from the door and waited the few seconds for her husband to reach her.

"Alfred's text said we have guests." He said after a brief kiss.

"My mother and a contingent of Amazons arrived unexpectedly not too long ago." Diana replied.

"What do they want?" Bruce asked.

Diana sighed. "Just come take Alex, so I can deal with her."

When the couple entered the room, Hippolyta was looking at her granddaughter intently. Phillipus had taken up a guard position behind the queen, Artemis had stationed herself between the queen and the tall windows, and Mala had stationed herself between the queen and the door to the room. Alexa was wondering around taking in the room with fascination. The guards tensed when they spotted Bruce.

"Your Majesty, ladies." Bruce nodded.

"Batman." Hippolyta replied curtly.

"Bruce will suffice while I am in civilian attire." He replied sharply.

Bruce picked up Alexandria with care and ease from lots of practice. He swung her up over his head briefly and she giggled wildly.

"If you'll excuse us." Bruce said in faux politeness and they left.

Bruce and Alex arrived in the kitchen a couple minutes later to find Helena and Dick at the counter chatting with Alfred about their day while he started preparations for dinner.

"Will our guests be staying for dinner?" Alfred asked Bruce.

"I believe so, Alfred." Bruce replied suppressing a very un-Batman like sigh.

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"Diana's mother and some of her…" He glanced at Helena who didn't know the family secret yet.

"Relatives." Dick suggested.

"Yeah, relatives. Diana's mother and some of her relatives arrived this afternoon."

"Why?" Dick asked. "They've never shown any interest in Diana's life here before."

"I don't know." Bruce replied frustrated.

* * *

Three hours later the Queen was still spouting her diatribe. Diana found brief salvation when she caught sight of Alfred in the doorway.

"Yes, Alfred." Diana interrupted.

"Beg your pardon Madam, but dinner is served." Alfred said formally.

"Thank you." Diana replied with a nod and more formality than she had used since the first time she had visited the manor.

"I suggest we table this for the evening meal." Diana suggested.

"This isn't a tribunal Diana." Her mother replied frustrated.

Diana suppressed a sigh and led the Amazons out of the room.

_It sure feels like one._

* * *

Dick was coming down the grand staircase as they were passing through the entrance hall and the guards tensed.

"Hey, Di." Dick said casually. He probably couldn't take any of them but he was pretty certain Diana wouldn't let them actually hurt him.

Diana couldn't help but smile at Dick's easy acceptance of the situation.

"Dick Grayson." He said extending his hand to Hippolyta. "I'm Diana's… step-adopted-son."

Diana smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and Diana's mother." She replied, slowly taking his hand. It wasn't that the Amazons didn't shake hands, the Greeks had practically invented it, but she was the Queen and few people were that casual with her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." He said with a surprisingly firm handshake.

Diana suppressed her laughter.

* * *

When Bruce entered the dining room he had Alex in his arms, and Helena was walking next to him talking a mile a minute. The Amazons and Dick were already there. Dick was hovering near his chair and Diana was showing her mother and "sisters" to their seats.

"Mana!" Helena exclaimed when she spotted Diana and took off running towards her.

"Lena." Bruce said sternly.

The little girl froze and turned back to her dad with the saddest face ever.

"What did we say about running in the dining room?" He said, mostly unfazed.

"Not to." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Bruce said pretending not to hear.

"Not to." She replied clearer. "I'm sorry."

"Walk." Bruce nodded.

Helena finished making her way to Diana, and the Princess quickly scooped her up into a hug.

"Hey, you! How was school?" Diana asked grinning.

"Awesome." She replied, her smile returning with Diana's attention.

"That's great." Diana smiled. "I want you to meet someone."

"Okay." She chirped.

"This is my mother, Hippolyta. Mother, this is Alex's big sister, Helena."

"This child is too old to be yours where is her mother?" Hippolyta asked curiously.

"Mommy died." Helena said sadly, holding on to Diana a little tighter.

Diana whispered something in Helena's ear and gave her a kiss on the check before setting her on the floor. Dick quickly whisked the 6-year-old away from the adults so they could talk and began working his magic. Dick could cheer up pretty much anybody. It was almost a superpower.

With everyone finally seated, Alfred served the salad.

"Hey, Alfred. What's with the courses? It's Friday night." Dick asked quietly as Alfred served him the fancy looking baby green salad. The formality of the meal on what was usually the least formal night of the week was totally throwing him.

"I did not think Her Majesty would appreciate 'fried chicken night', Master Richard." Alfred said quietly with a little exasperation before stepping back.

The Amazons watched in amazement as the princess and her dark knight slipped into parent mode.

"Smaller bites, Helena." Bruce said as the first grader attempted to shove too much salad into her mouth.

"Okay, Daddy." She replied around a mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full either." Bruce added.

"Sorry, Daddy." She said after swallowing loudly.

Dick was sitting across from her smirking.

"I don't know why you're smirking, Dick. I happen to know you were just as bad when you were younger." Diana said.

Dick's smirk only grew.

Diana sighed.

"Your turn." She said to Bruce. She had been trying to get baby Alex to eat some of the green baby food between bites of her salad without luck.

At Bruce's request Alex's high chair had been left in its usual place between Bruce and Diana even though they had guests. He put down his fork and tried to feed their daughter the smashed veggie. It was no use however she kept turning her head and making weird squishy faces. Even the infamous bat glare couldn't make her eat it.

Dick tried not to laugh.

"I think we're going to have to cross peas off the list." Diana said.

Bruce nodded. "This is the second time."

Dick finally couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, but it's the princess and the pea."

* * *

When Alfred was serving the main course Diana heard a familiar beeping in her ear.

 _Not now._  She thought. She caught Alfred's eye and tapped her wrist.

"I apologize for interrupting your meal, but Miss Diana you have an urgent phone call."

"Of course." Diana said to Alfred and excused herself. Diana locked gazes with Bruce before she exited the room and the look in his eye promised swift retribution.

Once around the corner she tapped the Justice League communicator in her ear.

"Wonder Woman, go ahead."

"There's a chemical fire at a manufacturing facility in Pittsburg. Are you available?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Yes." Diana replied and a quick change and a teleport later she was in Pennsylvania.

Back in the dining room of Wayne Manor an oppressive silence had fallen.

* * *

Finally the tension was too much for Dick. He couldn't take it anymore.

"So, Alexa," Dick said to the Amazon sitting next to him, "Diana says you're the greatest Amazon scholar."

"I do prefer books to combat practice." Alexa replied modestly.

"If you have time you should check out our library while you're here." Dick suggested.

"Thank you." Alexa replied, excited at the prospect of new reading material.

"How long will you be staying, Your Majesty?" Bruce asked.

"No more than a few days." Hippolyta replied.

Bruce wanted to scream in frustration, but his face remained impassive as he nodded.

The table slipped into another silence after that only to be broken with quiet thanks to Alfred as he cleared the main course and served desert.

Helena sat in her seat practically vibrating after she ate her small portion of desert.

"You're excused, Helena." Bruce said after a few minutes.

"Yes!" She cried in relief.

Bruce suppressed his chuckle better than Dick did.

"Will you play Pretty Pretty Princess with me, Dick?" Helena asked standing up.

"Oh man. Lena, can't we play Candyland instead?"

"Nope." Lena replied.

A lesser man would have lost his composure by now at the mental image of Dick sitting across from Helena wearing a bead necklace and plastic rings, but Bruce was Batman and so far his lips had only twitched.

Dick sighed. "Fine. Can I be excused, Bruce?"

"Yes." He replied.

"You wanna play too, Daddy?" Helena asked hopefully.

The nearly imperceptible grin was wiped off his face. "Not tonight, Kitten."

The pair left the dining room, Helena happily skipping along and Dick laughing at the horror that had flashed across Bruce's face a few seconds ago.

With Diana still on her mission and the distraction of Dick and Helena gone, Bruce was left alone in the awkward silence with the Amazons.

_Maybe baby Alex will save me._


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder were perched atop Wayne Tower surveying their domain. So far the night had been quiet, only one attempted rape in the 20 minutes they'd been on patrol. It had them worried. It didn't matter if they wore a cape or a uniform, crime fighters learned to hate the quiet very quickly.

"So what's the deal with our guests?" Dick asked to fill the quiet.

"They're hiding something." Batman replied.

"No kidding." Robin chuckled. "Any junior detective could have told you that. I mean they showed up completely out of the blue and spent an entire afternoon locked in a room "talking" to Diana and accomplished nothing. If they just wanted to yell at her, couldn't they have sent a scathing letter? Why did so many of them have to come? And how the hell did they get here anyway?"

Bruce internally beamed with approval at how far Dick's detective skills had come since he became Robin nearly 5 years ago.

"We monitor all major points of entrance to Gotham for anything suspicious and that lot would have set off red flags all over the place. So it's unlikely they came through any airport, train station, bus terminal, or port and there's no evidence they drove because the car would still be around and it's not." Dick continued.

 _Still need to work on those run-on sentences though._  Bruce thought.

"Of course, they could have been dropped off. In that case, they would have to have come up with a car, no a van, and a driver, unless one of them knows how to drive. I think the driver's unlikely she wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut and we would have heard about it by now. That would mean there's another one somewhere or one of them parked it and later rejoined the group." Dick sighed. "None of that fits with their MO though. They don't sneak."

"No, they don't." Bruce said, waiting for Dick to come to the same conclusion he had earlier.

"Is it possible they have an invisible plane like Di's?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Bruce replied unhelpfully.

"But they still would have set off the sensors calibrated to detect Di's plane if they landed on the grounds." Dick paused. "Unless they were down for maintenance." Dick tried.

"They weren't."

"We just aren't getting our messages." Dick grasped somewhat jokingly.

"The relays are working fine." Batman replied without laughing.

Dick was stumped.

"You've forgotten a, normally unlikely but in this case completely plausible, possibility." Bruce prodded.

There was a moment of silence while the younger man thought.

"Magic." Robin groaned.

"Magic." Batman nodded once.

* * *

The Batmobile came to a stop in its designated parking space in the Batcave just after 2 a.m. The Dynamic Duo had been right about the quiet. Killer Croc escaped from Arkham just after 9 and they had spent 4 hours tracking down.

Bruce had a nasty gouge in his shoulder from stepping between Jones and Batgirl, whom had joined their patrol later than usual because she had been studying for finals. Batgirl had a black eye that was going to be difficult to explain to her dad and a bruised rib that Robin had wrapped for her before she headed home. Dick had a bump on the back of the head and some scrapes and bruises on his back from being thrown into a wall and then sliding down it. But considering whom the villain de jour had been they were lucky.

"Head up to the medical bay and I'll clean out those cuts for you." Bruce ordered.

Dick groaned but did as he was told, striping out of the top half of his costume as he went.

Bruce followed him, pushing down his cowl and removing his gantlets before scrubbing up and retrieving the required materials.

The teenager hissed as his adoptive father disinfected the cuts.

"I'm going to have to stich a couple of these up." Bruce said, hiding his concern.

"Aw man. You're going to butcher me." Dick moaned. "Can't we wake Alfred?"

"Not for a couple of stitches that I am perfectly capable of doing." Bruce replied. "If you were dying, maybe."

Dick laughed. Bruce had a warped sense of humor.

He knew the older man was only joking. If Dick had been even halfway to dying Bruce would have called Alfred before they even made it back to the cave. Even though neither of them had intended for Bruce to take John Grayson's place as Dick's father, they both knew that, in a way, he had and in an awkward sort of way, they were okay with that.

The teenager was swinging his legs off the end of the med table like a five-year-old before Bruce was done stitching him up.

"Knock it off or these are going to be crooked." Bruce chastised.

"I thought that was a given anyway." Dick jested.

* * *

Diana woke as the sun began its ascent. As the haze of sleep receded she groaned and curled closer to her husband.

Bruce chuckled.

"Sorry I woke you." She said quietly, knowing he had only been asleep about 3 hours.

"It's okay." Bruce said pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

Diana sighed.

"What's the matter, Princess? You don't usually stay in bed after the sun comes up."

"My mother's not usually waiting in the kitchen for me." Diana grumbled.

Bruce smirked.

"Why  _is_  she here?" Bruce asked, not having learned much the day before. If he didn't get some information soon he was going to start beating it out of people.

"I honestly don't know. Mostly she's been expressing her disapproval of my recent life choices." Diana sighed again.

"But…" Bruce prompted.

"But I don't think that's actually why she's here." Diana admitted.

Then it was Bruce's turn to sigh.

"Why do you think she's actually here?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling it's big. I guess I'll find out soon enough. " Diana replied.

* * *

Diana headed to the kitchen for breakfast as she did everyday only to find Alfred not there. Slightly, surprised she followed her ears to the dining room where the Amazons were hesitantly exploring Alfred's offerings for the morning meal. The butler was standing quietly to the side observing the scene.

"Good morning, Alfred." Diana smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Diana." He replied and Diana got the distinct impression he was smirking even though he wasn't.

"I see you've out done yourself." Diana said gesturing to the spread on the other side of the room.

"I hope I have accommodated everyone's palate." Alfred replied, which Diana assumed was Alfred-speak for  _What the hell else was I supposed to do?_

"I'm sure you did." Diana reassured him before joining the Amazons.

She found a plate of eggs benedict right away and snatched it up. It was one of her favorites and something she didn't have often because she normally just didn't have the time. She took an iced mocha and headed for her usual place at the dining room table, whispering a thank you to Alfred as she passed by him again.

Spurred on by the princess, Alexa took a small portion of several dishes that looked intriguing to try and a familiar looking baked good just to be safe. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and joined Diana. Phillipus took a bowl of familiar looking porridge and glass of water and joined them at the table. Artemis took a plate of fruit, some familiar and some not, and a glass of water. Hippolyta took some of the eggs benedict as Diana had and a baked good like Alexa's before taking a glass of juice and joining them. After much thought, Mala took one of each of the baked goods and a cup of tea.

"Where is Alexandria?" Hippolyta asked after they all began eating.

"Still asleep. Bruce will bring her down in a little while." Diana replied.

"How is the porridge?" Diana asked Phillipus.

"Surprisingly similar to home." The general replied.

"Porridge hasn't changed much. Here it is normally made with oat instead of barley, but Alfred keeps both on hand for when I need a taste of home." Diana replied with a small smile.

"It's very good." Phillipus said.

"I'm sure Alfred will be happy to hear that." Diana said.

"Where has he gone?" Artemis asked, surprised to not see the older gentleman tucked into a corner as usual.

"To wake Helena, I believe." Diana replied. "How is your fruit?" She asked trying to keep the meal civil.

"Excellent. I quite like these." Artemis said holding up a small blue orb.

"Blueberries." Diana supplied the name. "Nature's M&M's."

The Amazons looked at her confused.

"Sorry," Diana muttered, "spending too much time with Dick."

They were almost done with their meal when Helena bounced into the room. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue cap sleeve shirt and white shorts and tennis shoes.

"Morning." She chirped almost absently as she made a beeline for the food. "Carrot muffins!" She exclaimed, but before she could grab a second, Alfred cleared his throat. She retracted her hand from where it was poised to grab the second muffin and took a small bowl of yogurt instead with a sigh.

The little girl quickly realized her normal seat was occupied by one of their Amazon guests. She shrugged and took the seat next to Mala instead.

"Hi." Helena said to the blonde and dug into her muffin with youthful gusto.

* * *

About an hour later, Helena was having her tennis lesson on their private tennis court under the watchful eye of Alfred, and Dick was entertaining Alex out of the way. This left Bruce and Diana to get some answers out of the Amazons.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Mother, but why are you here? Really?" Diana asked.

"We've come to check the suitability of your home." The Queen replied.

"Why? You made it abundantly clear yesterday that you do not approve of my marriage."

"True. However, some of our patrons have  _encouraged_  the Senate and I to increase the Amazon presence in Man's World." Hippolyta explained.

Diana raised an eyebrow. Bruce just continued to look grim.

"You're sending another Amazon?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta nodded.

"We have come to ensure that the needs of our candidate can be met if she is sent here." Hippolyta continued.

 _Why would the queen perform such a menial task?_  Bruce thought.

"Here?" Diana asked finally catching on. "Wait, here, as in, this house?"

Bruce's gaze intensified.

"Yes." The queen replied. "It was agreed that it would be the most suitable location."

"Agreed by whom?" Bruce demanded.

Diana put a comforting hand on his arm, but she wasn't far behind him.

"Our Patrons, the Senate leaders, myself, and the candidate." Hippolyta replied.

"Surely, the Senate argued against leaving another Amazon in the hands of the  _wayward_  princess." Diana spat.

"They did. However, the gods quickly silenced them." Hippolyta admitted.

"How?" Diana was suddenly confused.

Hippolyta didn't respond at first so Diana prodded again. "How?"

"They supported you." Hippolyta dodged.

"How?" Diana continued to demand. She wasn't even sure why, but she had to know.

"Athena argued that your decision to bring men to Themyscira made the most tactical sense of the options available to you. Aphrodite was elated that you have found  _love_ with this man and Hestia with the home you have created. And the birth of your daughter pleased both Demeter and Artemis. Lady Hera declared that you were not just the Amazon Champion but a woman too."

The room fell silent for a moment.

"They have also lifted your exile." The queen finished. "The gods have decided that your time in Man's World has been very beneficial for you and hope your sister will similarly flourish."

"Who?" Diana asked.

"Donna." Hippolyta replied calmly.

Hippolyta paused for a long moment while her daughter absorbed that. Diana was simultaneously delighted about seeing her little sister and pissed at everyone trying to run her life for her.

Bruce wasn't happy at all. And he was going to get the rest of his answers, now!

"When is she coming?" Bruce growled.

The Amazons were unaffected.

"Tonight, before the evening meal." Hippolyta replied.

"Why didn't she arrive with you yesterday?" Bruce continued his interrogation.

"She wanted to fly. The god Hermes was kind enough to deliver us yesterday."

"Why did you bring so many guards with you?"

"I didn't. Phillipus is my only guard on this journey. Mala, Artemis, and Alexa simply arrived with us."

"Then why are they here?" Bruce continued while Diana finished recovering her bearings.

"Donna must continue her Amazon training while she is here. They simply arrived in advance of the her."

"So really, you expect four Amazons to move into my home without even asking me?" Bruce was angry.

"I assumed that in this  _modern marriage_ , my daughter keeps telling me about, you share your possessions." Hippolyta's tone was venomous.

"We do." Diana interjected calmly before the situation could get any worse. "However, you didn't ask me either."

Hippolyta knew her daughter was stubborn it was best to give into her on this small matter.

"Will you except your sisters into your home?" She  _asked_  annoyed.

Diana and Bruce had an entire conversation without a sound before Diana replied.

"On a trial basis, until August. At that time the decision will need to be revisited. During that time they, and we do mean all of them, will abide by the house rules and decisions made by my husband and I, as well as treat everyone here with respect, especially Alfred and Dick. Bruce and I also reserve the right to send any of them back to Themyscira at any time for any reason."

Diana wasn't unfamiliar with contracts, be they Amazonian, American, or International. The primary difference being that Amazonian contracts were almost always verbal. An Amazon's word was her bond, it may be a saying from Man's world, but she found it exceptionally true.

Hippolyta thought for a moment. "I will agree to your terms on the conditions that our sisters are also treated with respect and are given the chance to defend themselves in the event they are accused of any infringement."

Diana looked at Bruce before replying again. The negotiations went on for another 10 minutes before Dick and Alex interrupted them.

"Sorry guys, but I don't do diapers. And Alfred is fixing lunch." Dick said holding Alex away from himself.

Bruce and Diana chuckled quietly and Bruce stood.

"I'm sure you will one day." Bruce replied taking Alex from Dick's outstretched hands and nodding for Dick to follow him.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Dick asked curiously.

"Diana's been pardoned and the Amazons want to send Diana's sister, Donna, to live with us for awhile." Bruce simplified.

"Well I guess that answers that." Dick replied. "Hey, did you find out about their transportation?"

"Hermes." Bruce replied.

"Magic." Dick grumbled.

* * *

While Hippolyta wasn't exactly happy about not absolutely getting her way, she was quite proud of her daughter's negotiation skills. "Then we are agreed?" The queen put forth.

Diana waited a moment before replying, making sure she had covered as many angles as she could think of. "Yes, we are agreed." Diana replied and shook her mother's hand as was customary.

_Things are going to get interesting._

* * *

No one seemed to notice the fifteen-year-old flying across the Atlantic under her own power. The youngest of the Amazons, she was dressed in a casual white chiton and traditional sandals. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she carried a bag like a messenger across her chest.

With the gods directing her journey, she landed just inside the large wrought iron gates of her sister's new home, completely oblivious to all the silent alarms she set off. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and continued, on foot, to the front door of the manor house.

She didn't even make it halfway before Diana greeted her with a large hug.

Donna thanked her big sister for letting her stay and Diana told her it was nothing, as if she hadn't spent the better part of the morning arguing with her mother about it.

Diana slung her arm across her shoulders and Donna excitedly updated her on all the Amazon gossip until they reached the large front doors of the manor.

It seemed everyone in the house had come to greet her.

On the right side of the foyer was the Amazon contingent that had left the day before. Her mother stood most prominently, with Phillipus, as ever, at her side. Nearby, Mala and Artemis were tenser than she was used to seeing them on Themyscira but not as tense as she had expected they'd be off Paradise Island. Alexa was nearly lost in the background, but a smile graced her face, and she seemed the least concerned with her change in location.

On the left side was, what she assumed was, Diana's family. An older man stood just inside the door, next to him was a young man, perhaps no older than her, holding a baby, then a small girl about 5 or 6, and then lastly, in the back of the group was a tall muscular man with piercing blue eyes.

Her mother took her attention first, asking about the journey and the island, even though she had only been gone a day.

* * *

While Donna was distracted by the Amazons, Bruce inspected their new houseguest.

While Diana was perhaps best described physically as statuesque, Donna was a cheerleader. They both had the same black hair and the same blue eyes but there was something about Donna that made her seem softer than Diana, and Bruce had a feeling it wasn't just age. He had no doubt Donna was a fierce warrior, or at least would be someday, her musculature showed all the signs of intense training but there was something about her that just didn't scream  _warrior princess_  at him like Diana did.

In fact, she kind of reminded him of Batgirl. Barbara Gordon was much more petite than Donna, a gymnast instead of a cheerleader, but something about the soft lines of both their faces, the innocence that still backlit their eyes, and the graceful way they both moved made Bruce think Donna might be a little different from her Amazon sisters already.

* * *

Diana eventually pulled Donna away from the other Amazons to introduce her family.

"Donna this is my husband, Bruce. Bruce, my sister Donna."

"Nice to meet you." Donna said as she took in the man her sister had married for the first time.

Diana practically radiated light. She had always been the golden child, the role model big sister, practically perfect in every way. So when Donna had heard her sister had married, she had assumed her husband would be just the same, but she couldn't read him at all and she wondered what that implied.

"The pleasure is mine." He said shaking her hand.

"These are our children, Helena, Dick, and Alex." Diana said. "This is my sister, Donna."

"Nice to meet you too." Donna said smiling wide at Helena and Alex. She was looking forward to getting to know her nieces.

"I'd shake your hand," Dick said, "but mine are a little full at the moment." His smile was all trouble: a little flirty, a little self-deprecating, very friendly, and entirely genuine.

Donna couldn't help but smile back. "It's okay."

"And this is Alfred. Alfred, this is my little sister Donna." Diana finished.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness." Alfred replied.

"You too. And just Donna is fine." She said.

"I wouldn't count on it." Dick said. "I've lived here five years and he still calls me "Master Richard" or occasionally "Master Dick". The best you can really hope for is "Miss Donna"."

Knowing Alfred needed to make final preparations for dinner, Diana volunteered to show her sister to her room. She also took Alex from Dick. He would have been at the mercy of the other Amazons if Helena hadn't spoken up then.

"Can we play  _Cooties_?" She asked looking up at her brother.

"Absolutely!" He replied, elated he both wouldn't have to help entertain Hippolyta, and it wouldn't be a repeat of the  _Pretty Pretty Princess_  defeat from last night.

Dick hastily excused them and gave Helena a piggyback ride to the game room.

This unfortunately left Bruce alone with the Amazons… again.

* * *

Dick leaned over to Bruce as Alfred began serving the salad at the other end of the table.

"Are you starting to feel outnumbered?"

The corner of Bruce's lips twitched.


End file.
